Dust at night
by Stormy Trix
Summary: What we see can sometimes become distortions of reality, leading us to see qualities that we dislike about ourselves or even to believe in something that is not there.
This is inspired by the songs Canterella and Cendrillion. This is an AU RWBY(Owned by Monty oum and Rooster Teeth). I took this from a story i am writing and changed the characters to RWBY characters. But i am keeping it separate from my original and it is in no way related to RWBY.

Hope you enjoy this. I know i did when writing it.

* * *

A swirl of colorful gowns created an illusion of a painter gone mad as the small orchestra appeared to keep pace with the dancers. Blinking once, candle lit eyes gleamed with hidden intent, the simple yet elegant mask covering their facial features. Only their eyes and mouth were visible, as their dark hair hid a small communication device on their ear.

"Would the young lady care to join me for a dance?", turning toward the voice, the figure stares into dirt brown eyes. The man held his hand out in invitation to the girl.

She allowed a gentle smile to grace her lips, giving a slight nod in allowance. They moved towards the center of the room.

Her gown unlike the others, was simple and allowed free range of movement. She ignored the looks of disgust from other woman, not caring in the least for their opinions.

The gentleman gave a knowing smile as they waited for the next game to be played, the music being the signal to begin. Hand in hand they danced their way around each other, teasing the other with small smiles, nods of acknowledgement, and retreating of subtle touches.

"You do well in manipulating others with that naïve demeanor." The man complimented, taking her hand. She allowed him to play her as if she were a top on the end of a string, his arms trapping her close to him.

"I would give the same statement to you as well sir," she slid her hands to his wrist, moving them away from her body, "However," keeping one hand interlocked, she side stepped him, "I do believe that this event will be coming to a close."

She watched for a reaction. Both daring the other to expose themselves to the crowd that had gathered, they paid no mind to them.

"Sir!" a woman stepped toward the pair, her back straight as a sword, one arm forward across the front, the other mirroring behind her back. A riding crop hung from the blonds hip.

"Yes Glynda?" the man inquired, not taking his focus away from the girl.

"A message from Atlas…" Green eyes trailed to the ashen haired girl, she noticed a hood that seemed to be part of the dress. Glynda turned slightly to the girl.

"If you would please excuse yourself, this is a private matter and",

"I believe she can stay for a moment longer Glynda," the silver haired man interrupted.

"Of course." Glynda gave a slight bow, before straightening up and speaking once more.

"It appears that Mr. Schnee, sir, I am afraid has been killed, leaving his two daughters the throne. However, Winter, being the eldest, has denied the role and passed I to the youngest, a Weiss Schnee. We do not know the circumstances at the moment surrounding his death, however they do believe foul play was involved, as well as a unknown poison." Glynda gave nothing away as she watched her leader give a slight twitch, the only sign that this was unexpected. Neither see the girl as she smirks, a flash of triumph in her amber eyes before her expression shows concern when the adults once more turn their attention back to her, if only slightly.

"Please inform the guests that I am terribly sorry but a matter has come up that must be attended to. If they have any questions or need of me, to schedule an appointment and I will get back to them as soon as I am able," Ozpin took a step back and bowed to the girl.

"Forgive me, my lady, but sadly I must take my leave. I do hope we can meet once more under more favorable circumstances." About to turn and leave, Ozpin and Glynda stop when the girl speaks.

"I know this may be of no consequence, but perhaps I can help you solve this matter. I am quite knowledgeable in the alchemy of poison, and the various usages of dust. If you can look past my roots, I can be of great use in have this matter solved quickly, your grace." The girl curtsied; a gentle smile graced her features.

"Very well. If you can correctly state what poison was used, and it is in agreement with the investigators, then you have my permission to help. If not, you will be placed as a prime suspect for involvement," Ozpin states, his hand offering a deal. The girl takes his hand firmly with no hesitation.

"Of course, my, lord" the girl states, the ending of her sentence a mockery of his title. Glynda steps forth once the agreement was struck, she directed her attention to the girl.

"May I inquire as to who we will be working with?" She keeps her tone gentle, yet her eyes are taking in everything she can about this stranger.

"I would like to keep my identity a secret ma'am," her back straight, hands clasped in front of her, "However, I find being truthful will be the only way to earn your trust."Glynda gives a slight nod in response.

"I would prefer if you keep my name a secret from others as there are those who do wish me harm. In public you may call me Solstice. In private, my name is Cinder. Cinder of the Fall household, or at least I was of that household."


End file.
